Rechargeable Lithium-ion batteries are used in notebook computers, wireless telephones, and other portable electronic equipment because of their low cost and high-energy storage capability. Such batteries are typically made in “pouch” format (e.g., in which the active materials are folded and contained in a sealed polymeric pouch), as well as “jelly roll” format (e.g., in which the active materials are rolled into a cylindrical shape).
Both types of batteries can pose safety hazards under high temperature operating conditions, internal gas buildup conditions, etc. that may arise under extreme charge or discharge of the battery. Furthermore, the battery can swell and break its casing under such conditions as well as others, such as a relatively slow self-discharges over a period of time.